


Love in Reverse

by Aishuu



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen, Kyouko is Not Nice, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko's rage is an ugly thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a challenge, and I almost regret it. It's a snapshot set very close to the beginning of the manga.

Remember that time I said I wished you'd be hit by a bus?

I meant it.

I know that makes me a horrible person, but I truly believe the world would be better off without you. I don't like what you've done to me. I don't like that you have the power to make me this raged-filled creature, forgetting the kind person I used to be.

We often say things in anger that we don't really mean. We break the limits of politeness and human decency, and regret the words that pop out of our mouths. I wish I could say my threats to your happiness were of this nature, but I can't. 

When I get angry, I tell the truth. I really do wish you would drop dead – but only after suffering as much as you've made me suffer. I've never wanted to hurt anyone until you taught me how deeply I could be betrayed. Where once I wanted to make you happy, now the only thing that will make me happy is my revenge.

If you were drowning, I would push you down.

If you were starving, I would cheerfully eat in front of you.

If I knew I could get away with it, they'd never find your body. 

I don't think most people can stomach the true nature of my feelings for you. Love is a pretty thing, something enviable and something which we celebrate. But hatred is the opposite of it, and it's just as passionate and just as consuming. 

I am not just a woman scorned, nor am I jealous of your fame. I hate you because you hurt me, and now it's my turn to hurt you back. Because I loved you so much, I know exactly the way to hurt you so it matters to you.

Look at me and watch me shine, Shotaro. I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born.


End file.
